Circuit operations often require a circuit node or network to be set to a predetermined voltage. For example, a signal from a first integrated circuit (IC) to a second IC may need to be set to a particular voltage level. Traditional circuit designs for voltage control can use at least two signals: one signal to control the voltage on a circuit node and a second signal dedicated to sense the voltage level of the circuit node. The second signal advantageously allows a continuous sensing of the circuit node. Continuous sensing can enable a faster convergence of a signal to a voltage level. The second signal can also enable remote sensing of voltage levels. Remote sensing can correct any errors that can come about due to such as process variation.
In some designs, each signal can increase cost and complexity. This is particularly true of some IC designs since every signal external to the IC can require a bond out through a ball or a pin. Along with the pin costs associated with IC packages, there are circumstances when an additional pin can force an IC design to be placed into a larger package. Larger packages can increase the cost of the IC substantially. Along with package costs, additional printed circuit resources may be required to support the signal (coupled to the pin), increasing printed circuit board design cost and complexity.
Therefore, what is desired is a way to set and control a voltage in a circuit while minimizing circuit complexity and reducing signals needed to implement the sense and control.